verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lyndon LaRouche
Lyndon Hermyle LaRouche, Jr. (* 8. September 1922 in Rochester, New Hampshire) ist ein US-amerikanischer politischer Aktivist, der politische und kulturelle Organisationen ("LaRouche-Bewegung") in den USA und in anderen Ländern, darunter auch Deutschland, aufgebaut hat. In Deutschland wird die LaRouche-Bewegung durch die Bürgerrechtsbewegung Solidarit?t (BüSo) repräsentiert, der seine Frau Helga Zepp-LaRouche vorsteht. Er ist ein ständiger (Außenseiter-)Kandidat für das Amt des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten, 1976 zum ersten Mal als Chef seiner eigenen "Labour Party" (Arbeiterpartei), seither f?r die Demokratische Partei, dabei 1992 sogar aus dem Gef?ngnis heraus (s.u.). Jedoch haben er und seine Bewegung in den Vorwahlen nur vereinzelte Erfolge gehabt; die F?hrung der Demokraten hat sich immer entschieden gegen ihn ausgesprochen. Obwohl er keine formelle Qualifikation besitzt, hat er ausführlich zu ökonomischen, naturwissenschaftlichen, historischen, politischen und kulturellen Themen geschrieben. Kritiker halten ihn f?r einen Verschwörungstheoretiker. Er wird von seinen Gegnern oft als Extremist oder als Kult-Führer beschrieben und beschuldigt, ein Faschist und Antisemit zu sein, was er und seine Anhänger entschieden bestreiten. Seine Anh?nger halten ihn f?r einen brillanten Denker und für zu Unrecht verfolgt. 1989 wurde er wegen Kreditbetrugs und Verschwörung (im US-Strafrecht gleichbedeutend mit der "Bildung einer kriminellen Vereinigung" im deutschen Strafrecht) zu 15 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Er hat seine politischen Tätigkeiten aus dem Gef?ngnis heraus fortgesetzt. Er wurde 1994 freigelassen (bedingter Straferlass), nachdem er f?nf Jahre verb??t hatte. Seit 2003 f?hrt er als seine formelle Position diejenige des Direktors und mitwirkenden Redakteur des Executive Intelligence Review-Nachrichtendienstes (EIR), eines Kernst?ckes der LaRouche-Bewegung. Treffen von Mitgliedern der Organisationen werden Kaderschule genannt. Beim morgendlichen "Briefing" vor dem Einsatz werden die Mitglieder von der Redaktion der laRouchenahen Presse mit ausgew?hlten Informationen versorgt. Weltbild Das LaRouche-Netzwerk vertritt in seinen Theorien Auffassungen, die jenseits der gewohnten Kategorien von "linkem" oder "rechtem" Spektrum liegen. Dies zeigt sich u.a. an seinen Bezugnahmen auf Alexander Hamilton (erster amerikanischer Finanzminister), Friedrich List (deutsch-amerikanischer ?konom), Henry C. Carey (amerikanischer ?konom, Berater von Lincoln), die alle vor dem Aufkommen des Marxismus wirkten. Da LaRouche Ende der 70er Jahre die Ideologie des Zionismus angriff, wird er bis heute von Kritikern als "antisemitisch" bezeichnet. Andererseits schlug er schon in den 70er Jahren Pl?ne vor, wie der Nahe Osten wirtschaftlich so entwickelt werden k?nne, dass sich der israelisch-pal?stinensische Konflikt durch Wachstum und Wohlstand aufl?sen lie?e. Auch wird schon seit geraumer Zeit Moses Mendelssohn von ihm und seiner Organisation als Vorbild betrachtet. Ein gro?er Teil seiner Mitarbeiter sind j?dischen Glaubens. Aufgrund seiner Versuche, die Weltlage jeweils in einem geostrategischen Gesamtzusammenhang zu sehen, wird er von Kritikern auch als "Verschw?rungtheoretiker" bezeichnet. Besonders vehement wendet sich LaRouche gegen die ?kologiebewegung, die er polemisch als "?kofaschismus" bezeichnet, weil diese der Entwicklung der produktiven Kr?fte einer Volkswirtschaft inh?rent "feindlich" gegen?ber st?nden. Weil aber die G?ter nicht aus dem Nichts entstehen und auch die Verlagerung von Produktionsstandorten, LaRouche zufolge, die lokale Infrastruktur schade, f?hre eine konsequent auf ?kologie orientierte Politik zu einer absoluten Verringerung des Lebensstandards der Bev?lkerung und zu einer Verringerung der "potentiellen Anzahl von Menschen" in einer Gesellschaft. LaRouche lehnt ebenso wie Friedrich List die "Theorie der begrenzten Ressourcen" ab. Aus diesem Vorverst?ndnis heraus ordnet er den Club of Rome und den WWF in die Riege der "oligarchisch beeinflussten Organisationen" ein. Sie seien Vertreter eines theoretischen Ger?stes, das am besten noch mit den Ansichten der Physiokraten (aller Reichtum eines Landes entsteht aus den Bodensch?tzen) vergleichbar sei und das im Endeffekt die gesellschaftliche Besitzverh?ltnisse konserviere. Nach LaRouches Theorie ist der Fortbestand der Menschheit unter menschenw?rdigen Bedingungen nur durch stetigen kulturellen und naturwissenschaftlich-technologischen Fortschritt m?glich. Vor diesem Hintergrund ergibt sich f?r LaRouche zwangsl?ufig auch ein vorbehaltloses Bekenntnis zur Kernenergie als Fortentwicklung der fossilen Energietr?ger, die (wo vertretbar) zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit genutzt werden m?sse. In seinem politischen Programm fordert LaRouche eine neue Renaissance auf Grundlage der in der deutschen Klassik entwickelten Ideen. Ziel der von "Oligarchen" "gesteuerten" ?kologiebewegung wie auch der 68er-Bewegung - die von LaRouche als "Gegenkultur" ("Counterculture") bezeichnet wird - sei es dagegen, die Menschheit in ein "neues dunkles Zeitalter" zu st?rzen, in welchem eine neue Form von Feudalismus die demokratisch legitimierten Republiken abl?se. Wirtschaftlich fordert LaRouche eine Reorganisation des Weltfinanzsystems ("Neues Bretton-Woods-System"), welches er in seiner jetzigen Gestalt als "hoffnungslos bankrott" bezeichnet, da die Summe der weltweit zirkulierenden Finanztitel nicht mehr durch entsprechende G?ter gedeckt sei. Er ist ein Gegner des Freihandels und bef?rwortet den wirtschaftlichen Protektionismus. Er vertritt die soziale Marktwirtschaft einschlie?lich eines freien, sozial verantwortlichen Unternehmertums. Dies schlie?t eine hohe Staatsquote am BIP sowie staatliche Eingriffe und Regelungen zur Gew?hrleistung des Gemeinwohls als notwendig mit ein. Insbesondere sieht er die gesamte Infrastruktur (?ffentlicher Verkehr und Verkehrsnetz, Energie- und Wasserversorgung, Ausbildung, Gesundheitswesen) usw.) als Staatsaufgabe und ist daher ein Gegner des Neoliberalismus, von Privatisierungen und des Abbaus der Sozialsysteme. Zweck des Wirtschaftens sei der Mensch, nicht die Produktion von Waren (oder der Geldvermehrung; Waren und Geld seien nur "Mittel"). International tritt er f?r eine gerechte, solidarische Weltwirtschaft ("Neues Bretton Woods") ein, die es allen Menschen erlaube, ihr volles Potential zu entfalten (inkl. Gesundheit, Zugang zu Bildung usw.), auch um den Spannungen zwischen den Nationen ihren wirtschaftlichen Ursprung zu nehmen. Die moralische Aufgabe der Ersten Welt sei es, die Dritte Welt in Hinblick auf Industriekapazit?ten, Infrastruktur, Sozialsysteme, Lebensqualit?t auf das Niveau der Ersten Welt zu heben (Idee der "Neuen Seidenstra?e", aber auch gro?e Programme zur Entwicklung Afrikas und Amerikas). LaRouche geh?rte der religi?sen Bewegung der Qu?ker an. 1922?1946 - Die ersten Lebensjahre LaRouche, der Sohn von Lyndon H. LaRouche, Sr. und Jessie Weir LaRouche, wurde am 8. September 1922 in Rochester, New Hampshire, geboren. 1936 zog die Familie nach Lynn, Massachusetts, wo sein Vater, ein Einwanderer aus Quebec, Verk?ufer und Reparateur von Maschinen f?r die Schuhindustrie war. Er lernte von fr?her Jugend an neben Englisch auch Franz?sisch und Deutsch. Die Familie LaRouche geh?rte den Qu?kern an, die sich zur Gewaltfreiheit bekennen. LaRouche wurde von seinen Eltern verboten, Gewalt anzuwenden und sich nicht einmal dann zu wehren, wenn er angegriffen werde, was ihm viel Pr?gel einbrachte. Er besch?ftigt sich, seiner ersten Autobiographie (1974) zufolge, in jungen Jahren intensiv mit Kant. Zwei Jahre lang will er Kants "Kritik der reinen Vernunft" durchgearbeitet haben, nachdem er vorher die Philosophen bis Kant, mit Schwerpunkt Descartes und Leibniz, studiert hatte. 1941 wird er aus der Qu?kergemeinde ausgeschlossen, seine Familie tritt gleichfalls aus Solidarit?t mit ihm aus. Er tritt in die Northeastern University in Boston ein. Nach der Lekt?re von Marx' "Das Kapital" 1942 konvertiert er zum Marxismus, woraufhin er die Universit?t verl?sst. Zun?chst als Qu?ker im Zweiten Weltkrieg ein Wehrdienstverweigerer, tritt er 1944 der US Army bei und dient dort in Sanit?tseinheiten in Indien und Birma. In Indien lernt er die britische Kolonialherrschaft und die indische Unabh?ngigkeitsbewegung kennen, Begegnungen, die ihn sein Leben lang pr?gen werden; sein Hass auf den "Imperialismus" im Allgemeinen und die Briten im Besonderen, seine Sympathie f?r die Dritte Welt, sein Eintreten f?r die ?berwindung der Armut u.v.m. lassen sich bis hierher zur?ck verfolgen. Er sucht nun Kontakt zu den indischen Kommunisten. Stalin hatte sich mit Winston Churchill darauf geeinigt, dass Indien zur britischen Einflusszone geh?rt; folgerichtig machten die indischen Kommunisten keine Anstalten zu einer Revolution. Die Entt?uschung dar?ber lie? LaRouche aufmerksam f?r den stalinkritischen, internationalistisch ausgerichteten Trotzkismus werden. W?hrend der Heimreise von Indien auf dem Truppentransporter General Bradley 1946 lernte er den Soldaten Don Merrill kennen, der ebenfalls aus Lynn war. Merrill gewann LaRouche auf dieser Reise endg?ltig f?r den Trotzkismus. Zur?ck in den USA versuchte LaRouche zun?chst, seine Universit?tsausbildung fortzusetzen, brach dies aber kurz darauf wieder ab. 1946?1968 - LaRouche und der Trotzkismus 1948 ging LaRouche nach Lynn zur?ck. Er begann Versammlungen der trotzkistischen Socialist Workers Party (SWP) zu besuchen. 1949 wird er Mitglied und nimmt f?r seine politische Arbeit den Decknamen Lyn Marcus an (einigen Quellen zufolge als Anspielung auf Lenin und Marx). LaRouche erh?lt Arbeit als Unternehmensberater in New York City, vor allem f?r die Schuhindustrie. Sp?ter ber?t er auch Firmen, wie diese die damals noch neuen Computer nutzen k?nnen, um Wirkungsgrad und Geschwindigkeit ihrer Produktion zu maximieren. (Er wird sp?ter als einer der ersten Marxisten den Computer dazu nutzen, um die marxistischen Berechnungen aus Band II und III des marxschen "Kapitals" mit dem Computer zu simulieren). Einige Quellen behaupten, dass er es durch diese Unternehmensberatert?tigkeit in dieser Zeit zu einem Verm?gen von einer Million Dollar gebracht habe. Das Gerede vom "Million?r" LaRouche geht wohl auf diese Angaben zur?ck. (In jedem Fall hat LaRouche aber inzwischen, wie fast alle seine Anh?nger auch, fast sein gesamtes Geld in sein politisches Projekt gesteckt, es ist nicht mehr viel ?brig geblieben; siehe dazu seine j?ngste Einkommenserkl?rung im Link unten.) 1954 heiratet er das SWP-Mitglied Janice Neuberger. Seine T?tigkeit am inneren Leben der SWP zu jener Zeit soll aufgrund seiner beruflichen Auslastung minimal gewesen sein. Der ehemaligen SWP-Funktion?rin Clara Fraser zufolge (s. Link unten) soll sich seine T?tigkeit darauf beschr?nkt haben, regelm??ig dicke interne theoretische Papiere (in erster Linie zur ?konomie) verfasst und verteilt zu haben (die stets ungelesen und unerwidert geblieben seien) und ansonsten nur auf dem alle 2 Jahre stattfindenden SWP-Parteitag zu erscheinen. LaRouche ist im SWP bis zu seinem Ausschlu? 1965 geblieben. Er behauptet mittlerweile (z. B. in seiner dritten Autobiographie von 1988), dass er bald vom Marxismus desillusioniert gewesen sei und nur auf Bitten des FBI weitergemacht habe. In einem Interview von Pacifica Radio behauptete LaRouche, dass er beim SWP weitergemacht habe, weil er geglaubt habe, dass nur die Linke in der Lage sei, die von ihm so genannte "utopische Gefahr von Rechts" zu bek?mpfen, die er symbolhaft durch die kubanische Raketenkrise und den Vietnamkrieg illustriert. Seine Ex-Frau und andere SWP-Mitglieder jener Zeit bestreiten dies. W?hrend dieser Jahre entwickelt LaRouche seine Interessen an Wirtschaftswissenschaft, Mathematik (Cantor, Riemann), Kybernetik (u. a. Kritik an Wiener), Psychoanalyse und anderen Themen. Seine Frau Janice verlie? ihn 1963 (sie haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Daniel); in den sp?ten 1960er Jahren wurde sie die Leiterin des New Yorker B?ros der US-amerikanischen Frauenbewegung (National Organization of Women). 1964, noch immer in der SWP, unterst?tzt LaRouche die Splitterpartei Revolutionary Tendency, die unter dem Einfluss des britischen Trotzkisten Gerry Healy stand, dem Leiter der britischen Socialist Labour League. Szenenkenner glauben, dass LaRouche in dieser Periode stark von Healy beeinflusst wurde (sein Katastrophismus soll daher r?hren - praktisch seit damals sagt LaRouche den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Zusammenbruch des Kapitalismus vorher). F?r sechs Monate hat LaRouche eng mit Healys amerikanischem Leiter Tim Wohlforth zusammen gearbeitet, der sp?ter schrieb (in freier ?bersetzung): :LaRouche hatte ein gigantisches Ego. Davon ?berzeugt, dass er ein Genie war, kombinierte er seine starke ?berzeugung in seinen eigenen F?higkeiten mit einer Arroganz, die er in der Weise der herrschenden Klasse von New England ausdr?ckte. Er nahm als gegeben an, dass der kleine Abschnitt im Kommunistischen Manifest, dass eine kleine Sektion der herrschenden Klasse diese verlassen und stattdessen zur revolution?ren Arbeiterklasse ?bergehen w?rden, speziell f?r ihn geschrieben sei. Und er glaubte, dass sich die Arbeiterklasse gl?cklich sch?tzen durfte, seine Dienste zu erhalten. :LaRouche besa? eine fantastische F?higkeit, was immer in der Welt passierte, in einen gr??eren Zusammenhang zu stellen, einen Zusammenhang, der dem Ereignis eine zus?tzliche Bedeutung gab. Aber sein Denken war schematisch, es fehlten ihm Detailwissen um die Fakten und Tiefe. Es war widerspr?chlich. Seine Erkl?rungen waren ein bisschen zu oberfl?chlich und sein Geist arbeitete so schnell, dass ich immer den Verdacht hatte, dass er mit seiner Bravour diese Oberfl?chlichkeit nur ?berdeckte. Er hatte eine Antwort f?r alles. Veranstaltungen mit ihm erinnerten mich an ein Gesellschaftsspiel: nenne ein Problem, egal wie unbedeutend, und im selben Augenblick kam LaRouche bereits mit seiner L?sung daher. http://www.publiceye.org/larouche/Wohlforth.html 1965 hat LaRouche die Gruppe von Wohlforth verlassen und sich der Spartacist Liga angeschlossen, die sich von der Wohlforth-Gruppierung abgespalten hatte. Er hat auch diese nach einigen Monaten verlassen und dem SWP einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er erkl?rt, dass alle Splitterparteien und Sektionen der trotzkistischen Vierte Internationale tot seien, und k?ndigte an, dass er und seine neue Lebenspartnerin, Carol Larrabee (auch bekannt als Carol Schnitzer), die "F?nfte Internationale" aufbauen w?rden. 1966 schloss sich das Paar dem Committee for Independent Political Action (CIPA) an und gr?ndete eine Zweigstelle im New Yorker Stadtteil West Village. Er begann Vorlesungen an der New Yorker Free School ?ber Dialektischen Materialismus zu geben und es gelang ihm, eine Gruppe graduierter Studenten von der Columbia University zu gewinnen, von denen viele zuvor in der maoistischen Progressive Labor (PL)-Gruppe engagiert waren, die selbst sehr wichtig innerhalb der Students for a Democratic Society (SDS) war. Aus dieser Zeit kommen einige seiner f?hrenden Funktion?re, Ed Spannaus, Nancy Spannaus, Tony Papert, Paul Milkman, Paul Gallagher, Leif Johnson, Tony Chaitkin und Steve Fraser, letzterer leitete LaRouches Organisation an der Columbia University. (In der letzten, 1988 ver?ffentlichten Version seiner Autobiographie schreibt LaRouche, dass er schon damals kein "richtiger" Marxist war, sondern dass er nur seine intime Bekanntschaft mit dem Marxismus als "Ausweis" benutzte, um Studenten von der linken "Gegenkultur" (von der er behauptet, dass diese teilweise von der Ford Foundation finanziert wurde) abzuwerben). LaRouches Bewegung war sehr stark im Studentenstreik von 1968 und der damit einhergehenden Besetzung der Columbia University durch die Streikenden beteiligt. Es gelang ihnen, die Kontrolle ?ber den SDS und die maoistische PL der Universit?t zu erhalten, indem sie die Verkn?pfung des studentischen Protestes mit den K?mpfen der Schwarzen in den Armenghettos von Harlem forderten. Seine wachsende Anh?ngerschaft erlaubte es ihm, eine 3. Tendenz innerhalb des SDS zu schaffen. Die anderen beiden dominierenden Tendenzen waren die "Action Fraction", geleitet von Mark Rudd (welche sich bald in den Weather Underground - Weathermen umwandelte) und die "Praxis Axis", welche die Studenten, in Rezeption von Andre Gorz, als die "Vorhut der Revolution" ansah. LaRouche organisierte seine Fraktion unter dem Namen "SDS Labor Committee" (SDS Arbeiterkomitee). Er kritisierte den SDS - und die Neue Linke generell - daf?r, dass diese zu sehr der 1968er Gegenkultur nahe st?nden und nicht gen?gend der traditionellen Arbeiterbewegung (ein gro?er Teil seiner Kritik an der heutigen Linken l?sst sich auch darauf zur?ckf?hren, dass LaRouche noch in der "alten", traditionellen Linken sozialisiert wurde). Er hielt Meetings in der Umgebung der Columbia Universit?t ab. Wohlforth nahm an einem solchen teil und schreibt (in freier ?bersetzung): : 20-30 Studenten versammelten sich in einer gro?en Wohnung und sa?en auf dem Boden um LaRouche herum, den nun ein sehr zotteliger Bart zierte. Die Versammlung dauerte manchmal bis zu 7 Stunden. Es war schwierig festzustellen, wo die Diskussionen zur Taktik aufh?rten und die Pr?sentationen zur Belehrung anfingen. LaRouche ermutigte die Studenten, sich von ihm schwierigen und eher "esoterischen" Aufgaben stellen zu lassen, etwa sich durch die Arbeiten von Georges Sorel durchzuarbeiten um Rudds anarchistische Wurzeln zu entdecken, oder Rosa Luxemburgs Die Akkumulation des Kapitals zu studieren. Da der SDS zwar stark im Gef?hl und in der Aktion war, aber eher schwach in der Theorie, haben die Studenten ihre Aufgaben anscheinend gr?ndlich genossen. http://www.publiceye.org/larouche/Wohlforth.html 1969?1973 - NCLC, und "Operation Mop-up" Nach seinem Ausschlu? aus dem SDS 1969 nannte sich das SDS Arbeitskomitee um in den National Caucus der Arbeitskomitees (NCLC). LaRouche-Kritiker Dennis King zufolge wurde das Innenleben des NCLC sehr stark reglementiert. Die Mitglieder mussten ihr Privatleben praktisch v?llig aufgeben, um sich stattdessen ganz der Politik der Gruppe zu widmen. Die Bewegung entwicklte ein internes Verfahren namens "ego stripping" (in etwa "entkleide das Ego"), welches dazu f?hrte, dass die ?bereinstimmung und Treue zu LaRouche sich verst?rkten. Um diese Zeit herum erschienen Reportagen in der The New York Times und anderen Zeitungen, wonach Mitglieder der LaRouche-Bewegung entf?hrt wurden und sp?ter angaben, dass sie einer Gehirnw?sche unterzogen worden waren. Die LaRouche-Gruppe verk?ndete auf einer landesweiten Konferenz, dass sie einen Mordanschlag- oder Gehirnw?sche-Plan von CIA und KGB aufgedeckt h?tten, in den ihr leitender Funkton?r Chris White vewickelt sei. White war ein 26j?hriger Brite, der LaRouches ehemalige Geliebte Carol Schnitzler geheiratet hatte, bevor er nach London zog, um dort den britischen Zweig des NCLC aufzubauen. King f?hrt fort: :"…members from across the country had gathered in New York for the conference. The suspense began to mount as alarming rumors emanated from LaRouche's apartment. It was said that White had been tortured and brainwashed in a London basement by the CIA and British intelligence, who had programmed him first to kill his wife upon the utterance of a trigger word and then to finger LaRouche for assassination by Cuban exile frogmen. :LaRouche mobilized the entire NCLC. They passed out fliers on a massive scale in New York and other cities, describing White's alleged tortures in lurid detail. The national office issued over forty press releases in a two-week period. LaRouche and the Whites filed a complaint with the United Nations Commission on Human Rights and launched a lawsuit against the CIA. NCLC members frantically solicited their parents and friends to serve on an Emergency Commission of Inquiry. ::Dennis King, Lyndon LaRouche and the New American Fascism, (New York: Doubleday, 1989), Seite 27-28. Daraufhin ?bernahm der NCLC, unter LaRouches Anleitung, eine gewaltsame Taktik. Berichten der Village Voice und anderer Publikationen zufolge attackierten NCLC-Mitglieder gewaltsam Treffen der Communist Party, sp?ter des SWP und anderer Gruppen, die LaRouche als "linke Protofaschisten" klassifizierte. Diese Angriffe wurden "Operation Mop-up" genannt. Nach Dennis King behaupten einige Ex-NCLC-Mitglieder, die zu dieser Zeit die Gruppe verlassen haben, dass LaRouche die Karriere von Adolf Hitler studierte und bewusst die Taktiken der fr?hen Nazipartei ?bernahm. Der NCLC behauptete, dass sie in Selbstverteidigung auf den oben erw?hnten angeblichen Angriff des CIA handelte, w?hrend die angegriffenen Gruppen das naturgem?? anders sahen, da f?r sie die Angriffe immer vom NCLC ausgingen. LaRouche schreibt, "das FBI leitete seine Mittelsm?nner in der F?hrung der Communist Party U.S.A. an, f?r meine pers?nliche 'Eleminierung' zu sorgen" http://www.larouchespeaks.net/pages/usvslarouche.html, wobei er ein Dokument als Beleg zitiert, welches er durch den Freedom of Information Act erhalten hat. http://larouchein2004.net/exoneration/fbicpusa.htm 1971?1979 1971 gr?ndet LaRouche die U.S Labour Party als Wahlkampfmaschine. Er behauptet, dass die beiden gro?en Parteien den Weg des von ihm sogenannten "amerikanischen Systems" der ?konomischen Politik verlassen h?tten, die er und seine Organisation bef?rworten (Larouche bezieht sich hier positiv u.a. auf den Republikaner Abraham Lincoln und den Demokraten Franklin Delano Roosevelt. 1971 gr?ndet LaRouche den New Solidarity International Press Service sowie die w?chentliche Executive Intelligence Review als Nachrichtendienst f?r seine Publikationen. Er ist Mitgr?nder der Fusion Energy Foundation. Seit den Mitt-1970ern verk?nden LaRouche und seine Bewegung kein offen sozialistisches Programm mehr. Die fr?here Berufung auf marxistische "Klassiker" (im Falle von LaRouche waren das zuvor vor allem Hegel, Feuerbach, Marx, Lenin, Trotzki und Rosa Luxemburg gewesen) wird ersetzt durch die unverf?nglichere Berufung auf Alexander Hamilton, Friedrich Schiller und Plato (sowie vieler weiterer anerkannter klassischer Philosophen und K?nstler). Wohl auch um dem Vorwurf zu entgehen, unamerikanisch zu sein, wird versucht, bei zentralen amerikanischen Politikern (von der Fr?hzeit - etwa Hamilton - bis hin zu F. D. Roosvelt) Ankn?pfungspunkte zu finden. Eine Schl?sselrolle bei diesem Wechsel k?nnten die vom Mitglied des NCLC Executive Committee Allen Salisbury publizierten Artikel ?ber Henry Carey and die American System School of Political Economy, gewesen sein, die in seinem (noch heute erh?ltlichen) Buch The Civil War and the American System kulminierten. Die LaRouche-Organisation ?bernahm, nach einiger interner Diskussion, Salisburys These, wonach das "American System" besser w?re als der traditionelle Marxismus als auch besser als der laissez-faire-Kapitalismus / Neo-Liberalismus. Zu seiner ge?nderten Haltung gegen?ber dem Marxismus hat LaRouche in seiner "revidierten", offiziell nicht mehr marxistischen Autobiographie "Power of Reason" von 1979 (online unter http://wlym.com/pdf/iclc/powerofreason.pdf ) eine knappe Darstellung geschrieben (im Buch S. 88, in der doppelseitigen PDF auf S.60), in der er zeigt, wie er dabei immer noch einerseits auf Marx aufbaut, ihn andererseits kritisiert/erweitert und dabei in den Grundz?gen noch immer ein Bekenntnis zu Marx abgelegt, welches in sich die theoretische Arbeit der Fr?hzeit mit der Weiterentwicklung der sp?teren Jahren auf sehr knappem Raum vereinigt. Die offiziellen LaRouche-Publikationen spiegelten diese Neuausrichtung schnell wieder (klar zu erkennen am Bruch im Stil der internen Theoriezeitschrift Campaigner, http://wlym.com/tiki/tiki-index.php?page=Campaigners). 1976 bewarb er sich f?r das Amt des Pr?sidenten der USA als Kandidat seiner U.S. Labor Party und erhielt dabei 40.043 Stimmen (0.05%). Im Rahmen seiner Pr?sidentschaftskampagne wurde die erste halbst?ndige (als Werbung bezahlte) Ansprache LaRouches ausgestrahlt, die ihm Gelegenheit gab, seine Ansichten vor einem breiten landesweiten amerikanischen Publikum vorzustellen. Diese halbst?ndigen Fernsehansprachen begleiteten auch seine folgenden Pr?sidentschaftskampagnen und machten ihn landesweit bekannt. 1977 heiratete er Helga Zepp, die f?hrende politische Aktivistin in seiner europ?ischen und deutschen Organisation. 1988?1994 - Verurteilung und Gefangenschaft In den 1980er Jahren haben LaRouche und seine Frau Helga Zepp-LaRouche ein umfangreiches internationales politisches Netzwerk aufgebaut, einschlie?lich des Schiller-Instituts in Deutschland, das von H. Zepp-LaRouche geleitet wird und Zweigstellen in mehreren anderen L?ndern unterh?lt. Zur Geldbeschaffung f?r die umfangreichen politischen Aktivit?ten ist die LaRouche-Organisation mangels Gro?spendern darauf angewiesen, viel Energie in den Verkauf von Literatur und in das Werben um kleine Spenden an Flugh?fen und auf Universit?tsgel?nden aufzuwenden und um Spenden per Telefon zu werben. Ehemalige Mitglieder berichten, dass sie selbst nicht nur viel Geld spendeten, sondern teilweise auch noch hohe Kredite auf ihren eigenen Namen f?r die Finanzierung der LaRouche-Aktivit?ten aufnahmen. Presseberichten zufolge haben die verzweifelten Geldbeschaffungsaktivit?ten gelegentlich auch Steuerverfehlungen und betr?gerisches Werben um "Darlehen" von beinflussbaren ?lteren Leuten eingeschlossen. Im Oktober 1986 haben das FBI und die staatlichen Autorit?ten von Virginia das LaRouche-Hauptquartier in Leesburg, Virginia, durchsucht, auf der Suche nach Beweisen, um die beharrlichen Anklagen von Schwindel und Erpressung zu unterst?tzen. LaRouche und sechs seiner leitenden Anh?nger wurden vor Gericht der Verschw?rung und des Postschwindels (bezogen auf Geldbeschaffung) angeklagt. LaRouche wurde ferner angeklagt, sein pers?nliches Einkommen zu verheimlichen, da 1979 das letzte Jahr gewesen war, in dem er eine Steuererkl?rung abgegeben hatte. Im Dezember 1988 verurteilte ihn ein Geschworenengericht in Alexandria, Virginia, zusammen mit seinen Mitangeklagten. LaRouche erhielt eine Gef?ngnisstrafe von 15 Jahren, er hat f?nf Jahre davon abgesessen, bevor er entlassen wurde. LaRouche-Anh?nger sehen in ihm heute einen politischen Gefangenen der damaligen Regierung Bush I., der nicht f?r die ?bertretung eines Gesetz eingesperrt wurde, sondern f?r seine politischen ?berzeugungen. LaRouche lie? sich in seiner politische T?tigkeit durch seine Gefangenschaft nicht aufhalten. Er kandidierte 1992 wieder f?r das Pr?sidentenamt, traf sich mit internationalen Pers?nlichkeiten und gab Interviews. W?hrend seiner Gefangenschaft teilte er zeitweilig eine gemeinsame Zelle mit dem Fernsehevangelisten Jim Bakker, der sp?ter von seinem Erstaunen dar?ber schrieb, dass LaRouche genaue Kenntnisse der Bibel besessen habe. LaRouche wurde unter Pr?ident William J. Clinton 1994 "auf Bew?hrung" aus dem Gef?ngnis entlassen. 1994 bis heute LaRouche hat in seiner politischen T?tigkeit seit 1994, nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Gef?ngnis, der Dritten Welt weiterhin viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. Er wurde von Mitgliedern des Stadtrates von Sao Paulo nach Brasilien eingeladen und am 12. Juni des 1996 zum Ehrenb?rger der Stadt ernannt. Als LaRouche 1996 wieder als Pr?sidentschaftskandidat zu den Primaries der Demokraten antrat, kassierte der Vorsitzende des DNC (Demokratischen Nationalen Komitees) seine Stimmen, indem er verbot, dass gew?hlte Delegierte f?r LaRouche zugelassen werden, so dass diese den anderen Kandidaten zugeschlagen wurden. LaRouche hatte in 26 Bundesstaaten an den Vorwahlen teilgenommen und erhielt insgesamt 597.853 Stimmen, darunter in Louisiana und Virginia, genug um 2 Delegierte zu gewinnen. Gegen die Verf?gung des DNC klagte LaRouche vor Gericht und verlor. Danach appellierte er an das Erste Berufungsgericht und verlor dort 1999 in Anerkennung der Freiheit der politischen Parteien, Mitglieder abzulehnen. '' LaRouche vs. Fowler'' 96-7191 W?hrend des Monica Lewinsky-Skandals hat LaRouche seine Unterst?tzer f?r die Verteidigung von Pr?sident Clinton mobilisiert. Sie gr?ndeten ein "Komitee zur Rettung der Pr?sidentschaft", welches gegen R?cktritt bzw. Impeachment mobilisierte. LaRouche behauptete, dass die gleichen Leute und Institutionen, die ihn angegriffen, hinter den Angriffen auf Clinton st?nden. 2001 und 2003 bereiste er Indien, und sprach auf verschiedenen Konferenzen und Universit?tenseminaren. Er ist auch nach Russland gereist, wo er zu mehreren verschiedenen Anl?ssen ?ber seine Ver?ffentlichungen berichtete, darunter auch im russischen Parlament Duma http://larouchein2004.net/pages/pressreleases/2001/010629russia.htm. 2001 wurde er zum Mitglied der russische Akademie der Wissenschaften ernannt. LaRouche und seine Organisationen haben sich der US-Invasion des Irak (sowohl der 1. unter Bush I. wie auch der 2. unter Bush II.) widersetzt (was ihm Sympathien in der arabischen Welt einbrachte), sowie allgemein der Bush-Regierung und den "NeoCons". Um Bush zu st?rzen, unterst?tzte er den Wahlkampf Kerrys gegen Bush, und half, den Widerstand gegen die Bush-Regierung und die NeoCons mit zu organisieren. Negative internationale Publizit?t bekam das von LaRouche gegr?ndete Schiller-Institut 2004, nachdem Jeremia Duggan, ein j?discher Student aus Gro?britannien, der an einer Konferenz und anschlie?enden "Kaderschule" in Wiesbaden teilnahm, unter mysteri?sen Umst?nden in Wiesbaden starb. LaRouche-Ver?ffentlichungen behaupten, Duggan habe Selbstmord begangen, doch ein britischer Gerichtshof urteilte, dass Duggan in einem "Zustand der Angst" ("state of terror") gestorben sei. http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/articles/A46883-2004Oct20.html Werke Lyndon LaRouche gibt seit mehr als 35 Jahren an fast jedem Tag lange interne Interviews, Analysen und Artikel heraus (praktisch alle in seiner hauseigenen Presse), so dass daraus zahllose Artikel, Pamphlete und B?cher (meist Sammlungen bzw. redigiertes Material aus vorherigen Arbeiten) wurden, deren Anzahl un?berschaubar ist. Er hat drei Autobiographien geschrieben. Die erste, noch marxistisch beeinflusst, 1974 (Campaigner 7/vol 10, October 1974; online unter http://wlym.com/PDF-68-76/CAM7410.pdf, ca.10 MB, S.9 ff, in der PDF-Version S. 10ff, im 2.Kapitel "Who is Lyndon LaRouche" des l?ngeren Artikels "Conceptional History of the Labour Comitees"), aus der oben einige Angaben zur Fr?hzeit ?bernommen wurden. Die sp?teren Autobiographien "The Power of Reason" (1979, online unter http://wlym.com/pdf/iclc/powerofreason.pdf, und, in ge?nderter Version, 1988), versuchen, diese erste Biographie weitgehend umzuschreiben. Seine grundlegenden Schriften aus der Anfangszeit sind in der internen Theoriezeitschrift bis 1985, "Campaigner", erschienen und online unter http://wlym.com/tiki/tiki-index.php?page=Campaigners nachzulesen. Hinzu kommen die ersten B?cher unter http://wlym.com/tiki/tiki-index.php?page=Books. Diese Quellen wurden in der unabh?ngigen LaRouche-Forschung bisher praktisch nicht ausgewertet. Die neueren Werke sind umfangreich auf http://Larouchepub.com , http://wlym.com und anderen Pro-LaRouche-Seiten zu finden. In gedruckter Form ist eine Auswahl der B?cher in ?bersetzung beim B?ttiger Verlag, Wiesbaden (http://solidaritaet.com), erschienen. Die wichtigsten dieser neueren B?cher in deutscher Sprache sind: * Was Sie schon immer ?ber Wirtschaft wissen wollten (1985, US-Original 1984) * Verteidigung des gesunden Menschenverstandes (1990, US-Original 1989) * Christentum und Wirtschaft (1992, US Original 1991) * So streng wie frei (1994) B?cher ?ber Lyndon LaRouche und seine Bewegung, allesamt kritisch *Herbert Knoblauch, Wolfgang Weirauch: Das Geheimnis der EAP : Idee, Geschichte, Programm, Praxis, Hintergrund. Flensburger Hefte, Flensburg, 1987, ISBN 3926841052 *Beyes-Corleis, Aglaja (1994) Verirrt: Mein Leben in einer radikalen Politorganisation, Herder/Spektrum, ISBN 3451042789 *Gilbert, Helen (2003) Lyndon LaRouche: Fascism restyled for the new Millennium, Red Letter Press, ISBN 0932323219 *King, Dennis (1989) Lyndon LaRouche and the New American Fascism, Doubleday, ISBN 0385238800 Siehe auch *Europ?ische Arbeiter-Partei *B?rgerrechtsbewegung Solidarit?t *Helga Zepp-LaRouche Weblinks LaRouche Publikationen und Organisationen: deutsch * Die Internationale LaRouche-Jugendbewegung * Schiller Institut * B?rgerrechtsbewegung Solidarit?t englisch * LaRouche Political Action Committee * Executive Intelligence Review: LaRouche Publications * Twenty First Century Science and Technology – LaRouche-affiliated Science organization * Philippine LaRouche Society * "He's a bad guy, but we can't say why" LaRouche response to the various accusations against him *The Bizarre Case of Baroness Symons – LaRouche response to the recent Independent and Washington Post articles * World Larouche Youth Movement (mehrsprachig, darunter auch deutsch) * Schiller Institut kritisch deutsch *Umfangreiche Informationsseite ?ber das LaRouche-Imperium englisch * Dennis King on LaRouche An archive of dozens of articles on LaRouche by Dennis King and others; reviews of King's book on LaRouche from the mainstream and alternative press; interviews with King by Neenyah Ostrom and other journalists * The Cult Controversy includes a 1995 series on LaRouche by John Mintz and links to other Washington Post articles on LaRouche *Larouche Exposed – Pasadena City College *Letter on LaRouche Youth Movement – UC San Diego forum *Articles about LaRouche from Political Research Associates by Chip Berlet and others. *Partners in Bigotry: The LaRouche Cult and the Nation of Islam by Nizkor Project *Lyndon Larouche/Executive Intelligence Review Series of articles from the Rick A. Ross Institute for the Study of Destructive Cults *Pre-1990 Larouche quotes, from primary-source documents *LaRouche: Sex Maniac & Demagogue by Clara Fraser, a former colleague of LaRouche in his Trotskyist days—reproduced in the second part of this email to the Marxmail e-list. *True History of Lyn Marcus (Lyndon LaRouche) and the Labor Committees 1975 article published by the International Workers Party whose members joined LaRouche's NCLC for a period in the early 1970s. *Lyndon LaRouche: Fascist Demagogue: A '60's Socialist Takes a Hard Right by Tim Wohlforth who worked closely with LaRouche in 1964 and 1965 and also observed him afterwards. *No Joke (the effect LaRouche has on young recruits) – Washington Post, October 2004 *The cult and the candidate by Terry Kirby, July 2004 (The Independent of London) Andere Links *2003 Personal Financial Disclosure for Lyndon H. LaRouche Jr. (PDF) * Lyndon LaRouche - SourceWatch article * Lyndon LaRouche and the New American Fascism – Review of Dennis King's book *Building a World Without Poverty, Violence, and War:what are the roles of LaRouche and Mary Baker Eddy? by Rolf A. F. Witzsche *[http://www.kouroo.info/RSOF/LyndonLaRouche.pdf The disownment of Lyndon LaRouche] Austin Meredith, 2005, Brown University, the Kouroo Contexture: The History of Quakerism (PDF) Category:LaRouche-Bewegung Category:Person Kategorie:Überarbeiten